


Ценой одной раны

by Boread



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Historical References, Humor, Injury Kink, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Попытка глотнуть свободы от Унии снова не удалась Бервальду - шведские корабли пошли ко дну, но Дания сильно ранен и долго ещё не придёт к брату в постель. Может быть, тогда Бервальду стоит прийти самому?..





	Ценой одной раны

**Author's Note:**

> В 1510-1512 годах, пока ещё действовала Кальмарская уния, велись морские сражения между Данией, Швецией и ганзейским Любеком, закончившиеся в 1512 миром в Мальмё в пользу Дании.  
>  Кинк - беспомощность партнёра, раны.  
>  Брокор (шв. "Brokor") - мужское бельё тех веков по типу закатанных и подвязанных шорт из некрашеных тканей. У датчан называлось брогом (дат. "Brog"). В нашей традиции для этих старинных трусов обычно используется французское слово брэ)))

— Нашёл, с кем связываться.  
  
Дания был решителен и возмущён, но, вот беда, — несколько физически ограничен. Его бы и пронесли мимо Бервальда на грубых носилках из пары досок и парусины, но Швецию он чуял в любом конце своего замка и упустить момент не мог. По этому поводу Хенрик даже вернул себе сознание и открыл глаза, гневно вперившись взглядом в того самого Швецию, тихонько подпирающего собой дверь своих покоев, и заставив оруженосцев остановиться.  
  
Бервальд на это праведное недовольство состроил лицо угрюмей некуда и отвёл взгляд. Чего с больными спорить-то, всё равно ведь бесполезно. Особенно, если они больны на голову. Особенно, если это Дания. И уж тем более, если у него даже голова, вон, перевязана, где только умудрился!.. А то, что он, Бервальд, тут нарисовался и стенки подпирает, так это совершенно случайным образом, к возвращению Дании отношения не имеющим. Да.  
  
Хенрик со вздохом откинулся на носилки, трагично уставившись в побеленный потолок собственного замка.  
  
— Брата на паршивый ганзейский город променял! — снова воззвал он к сердцу, чести и разуму Швеции. Впрочем, снова безответно — Бервальд успешно сделал вид, что он тут колонна, несущая свод, не более. Даром, что с прожигающим взглядом, но это, право, детали. Дания, не дождавшись реакции, возмущённо просопел, когда оруженосцы, уставшие держать на весу бесценный груз в виде воплощения своей родины, снова потянулись к его покоям, но не нашёл в себе силы опять их останавливать.  
  
Бервальд мгновенно воспользовался моментом, превратившись из безучастного архитектурного элемента в тайного наблюдателя, и окинул быстрым взглядом тело Хенрика, подсчитывая его раны и прикидывая общее состояние. Перевязанная голова, рука, зафиксированная нога, мелкие ушибы-царапины. Как так можно было убиться на корабле, который никто не топил — попросту не успели — и даже на абордаж не брал?! Ну, подумаешь, обстреляли немножко. Бервальд потёр лоб, пытаясь представить, как Хенрика могло ранить, да ещё в стольких местах сразу. Напился, небось, прямо на месте на радостях и шарахнулся со всей дури с капитанского мостика на палубу. Ну не бестолочь ли?..  
  
Хенрика, между тем, занесли в двери его покоев дальше по коридору, и Швеция снова тяжко-тяжко вздохнул. Его самого на кораблях не было, и, видимо, правильно — всё равно все утонули. И любекские тоже. Немножко не вышло вырваться из любящих братских объятий, даже экономически. Вот ведь чёрт. Неугомонный.  
  
Швеция ещё раз вздохнул, уже удручённо. Результата ноль, кроме, разве что, разозлённого Хенрика, которому, небось, ещё лежать влёжку недели две. Повоевал против брата, называется, попенял себе Бервальд. А ещё викингом звали… Позор какой, тьфу. Лучше б и правда не лез, а то ещё начнутся теперь… санкции и прочие кнуты без пряников. Дания-то отойдёт, конечно, он вообще простой — выпил и забыл, чо. Но как бы не припомнил каким новым налогом многострадальной шведской земле-то такие выкрутасы.  
  
Бервальд покосился в дальний конец коридора, где были покои Хенрика. Этот бестолковый теперь хоть бы не валялся неподвижным брёвнышком, проблем же потом не оберёшься. Правда, тут Швецию посетила диаметральная по сути мысль. Зато ведь он приставать не будет, о! И лезть в шведские брокоры заодно. Бервальд даже улыбнулся в сумраке коридорных факелов. Есть в жизни счастье, да.  
  
***  
  
Мысль, что Дания в кои-то веки не будет до него нагло-грязно домогаться, унижая национальное и человеческое достоинство, а также попирая все нормы морали и презирая всякую порядочность, утешала Швецию целых три дня.  
  
Потом ещё пару дней он ходил и радостно твердил себе, как же хорошо жить без возмутительных, непотребных и возбуждающих датских поползновений, как отдыхает душа в приятном неназойливом одиночестве, а также уши в тишине и задница в покое.  
  
Потом ещё день он усиленно скрипел зубами, пару раз огрызнулся на Норвегию, зыркал на маленьких Финляндию и Исландию и со всех сил старался тешить себя тем, что не видит Хенриковой рожи, не чувствует его беспардонных рук и пошлого шёпота у самой шеи в первом попавшемся углу или вовсе посреди коридора. А то б за ближайшей же занавеской… подрались бы ведь, честное слово!  
  
Перед сном Швеция вздыхал, сопел, три раза тянулся к паху, три раза бил себя по руке, кусал губы и считал шведские озёра по памяти. И норвежские горы. И исландские вулканы. Едва уснул под утро — вулканы всё-таки уморили.  
  
На седьмой день, после очередного завтрака, на котором все тихо и чинно мешали кашу и жевали хлебушек и никто даже балаган не устраивал, Бервальд посчитал, что Хенрик охамел окончательно и вообще слишком уж обленился. Сколько можно уже не высовываться из покоев, носу не казать на собрания и даже есть постоянно в постели-то! Всем сердцем осудив столь недостойное, непозволительно распущенное поведение, Бервальд решил, что Хенрику стоит сделать полноценную выволочку: государственные дела, между прочим, сами не решаются, особенно без ценного датского мнения, это самое государство представляющего. Особенно дела самой же Дании: они-то, чай, со своими разберутся. И вообще, надо было уже его потрогать… В смысле, проверить, как там кости срастаются, голова проясняется и что там ещё у него было не в порядке.  
  
Окрылённый этими двумя идеями, праведной и не очень, Бервальд после завтрака решительно прошагал в конец коридора и легонько, чтоб, не дай боже, не было слышно изнутри самому Хенрику, постучал. После чего с чистой совестью просочился внутрь и закрыл дверь поплотнее, сразу на щеколду.  
  
Дания обнаружился нагло сопящим с отложенным подносом на столе с одной стороны и с кучей свитков — с другой. Вот прямо чувствовалось: утомил человека завтрак, сил нет, особенно на работу-то. Притом, повязки у него с головы и плеча уже исчезли, а вот нога была всё так же забинтована. Швеция от такого зрелища возмутился пуще прежнего, подлетел к кровати и оприходовал бессовестного прогульщика свободной подушкой.  
  
Хенрик дёрнулся и подскочил, осоловело проморгавшись.  
  
— Бервальд! — на его заспанной физиономии нарисовалось радостное выражение, быстро сменившееся насупленным. — Пришёл проведать, насколько война удачной получилась? — пробурчал он.  
  
Бервальд, глянув остро и скинув обувь, уселся на кровать. Он заломил брови и недовольно поджал губы, протянув ладонь к груди Дании. Она мягко опустилась на кожу, и Хенрик вздрогнул, втянув носом воздух и расширив глаза.  
  
— Нет. К тебе, дубина, — кратко и ласково отозвался Швеция, слегка млея от ощущения и вида горячего датского тела, но оставаясь внешне всё таким же неприступным. — И ещё потребовать возвращения к своим обязанностям и наведения порядка в делах. Ты залежался, Дания, — Бервальд был суров и непреклонен, как и собирался. Ну, а то, что его руки столь же непреклонно и при этом уже вдвоём прохаживались по едва прикрытой развязанной сорочкой груди Хенрика, так это к нему не относилось вовсе, они жили отдельной жизнью, да-да. — Хватит безответственно прохлаждаться, я не буду решать за тебя твои проблемы и вопросы!  
  
Хенрик, чуть было не застонавший от того, как сильно его погладили внизу живота, вскинулся.  
  
— Кто тут прохлаждается! Я работаю вон, — возразил он, махнув головой в сторону свитков и всё-таки застонав. — Как кость срастётся, сразу встану! И везде разберусь! Но сначала я наведу порядок в датско-шведских отношениях… — голос Дании просел до низкого тона, и он потянул на себя Швецию, прямо в движении пытаясь расстегнуть его куртку и путаясь в пуговицах. — Иди сюда. Иди ко мне, Бервальд, — сглотнув, позвал Хенрик.  
  
Швеция прикрыл глаза, судорожно выдохнув — у него аж в паху заныло от этих слов, так они были, наконец-то, похожи на то, что он, Швеция, будет руководить и командовать! Он рванул вперёд, быстро, но аккуратно раздеваясь, а затем приближаясь к Хенрику.  
  
Дания приподнялся на локтях, вытянул шею, доставая до шведских губ, целуя их и горячо на них выдыхая. Но долго в такой позе продержаться не смог и снова бухнулся назад, вызвав полный недовольства и осуждения столь краткого контакта шведский взгляд.  
  
— Плечо ещё ноет, туда тоже осколок попал, — чуть виновато улыбнулся Дания, а в следующую секунду улыбнулся уже неприличнее и шире. — Придётся тебе быть сверху, Свериг. Опускаться мне на бёдра, — почти шёпотом добавил он, лаская Бервальда по слегка взмокшей груди, упруго задевая пальцами по соскам и протирая по мышцам.  
  
Бервальд вспыхнул, заалев — он, конечно же, надеялся развести в стороны ноги самого Дании, взять его, войти в него, отыметь его за всё плохое и отлюбить за всё хорошее, но вынужден был признать, что со сломанными ногами тут уж не поскачешь и не растянешься в звезду. Да и Дания бы не дал, нечего и надеяться: он же тут в Унии тиран и узурпатор, а не ноги раздвигать пришёл. Но эта его идея… Она была такой неприличной и неправедной! Швеция закусал губы в отчаянии. Можно было, конечно, гордо отряхнуться, одеться и уйти. Ага, и дождаться, пока Дания выздоровеет, прибежит, навалится, оказавшись уже в однозначно верхней позиции. Или можно было хотя бы так… оказаться ведущим.  
  
Бервальд облизал и снова прикусил губы, разрываясь между моралью и желанием, со свистом выдыхая от действий Хенрика, тискающего по груди и всё ниже и ниже.  
  
— Бервальд, ну! — нетерпеливо позвал Дания, стараясь подтянуть к себе брата-упрямца поближе. Он по нему тоже зверски соскучился за это время, между прочим. И за то, что тот сам пришёл и сам ласкаться начал, Хенрик ему даже попытку войны готов был простить.  
  
Швецию этот окрик подстегнул — в нём тут же всколыхнулось возмущение таким командованием, и он решил это исправить доступными методами, уж какие есть. Поддаться на предложение, сесть сверху. Слышно дыша, он наклонился над Данией, смазанно поцеловал его в губы, а потом резко, небрежно содрал с него сорочку через голову. Взъерошенный пуще обычного от такого обращения глава Унии поглядел на мятежного брата горящими глазами и всё-таки перетянул на себя, заставив Бервальда шлёпнуться сверху.  
  
Между ними ничего не осталось, и они обжигались друг о друга, каждый вспоминая своё: один — этот неудачный бунт, а второй — ущемление своей воли и желаний. Швеция вцепился в плечи брата, пригвождая их и удерживая, а сам уселся ему на живот, практически на бёдра. Дания под ним горячо дышал, дёргался, пытаясь вырваться и его потрогать, погладить — свести с ума, как обычно сводил, как привык сводить. Бервальд неожиданно для себя ухмыльнулся. Ему получалось удержать пока ещё слабого брата, и это было слишком приятно.  
  
Швеция наклонился, жадно и слишком уж нагло целуя — Хенрик аж замычал, возмущённый такой напористостью. Впрочем, возмущался он недолго, быстро найдя симметричный ответ — об расставленные шведские ягодицы звонко и хорошо шлёпнули его ладони, а потом смяли их качественно, от души.  
  
Нацеловавшись вдоволь — о да, Дания даже возразить-то не мог, какое счастье! — Бервальд с довольной ухмылкой его всё-таки приотпустил, и Хенрик тут же потянулся вбок, к подносу. Швеция недовольно покосился в ту сторону — вот ещё, это в такой-то момент от него, Бервальда, сметь отвлекаться! — но тут же тихо охнул, увидев, сколько масла соскрёб Хенрик с маслёнки.  
  
— Дай я тебя смажу, — протянул Дания, сначала едва дотронувшись кусочком масла до губ обалдевшего брата, за что был тут же шлёпнут по плечу заалевшим Швецией. Впрочем, сам Дания, несмотря на всю свою развязность, тоже горел щеками, дышал тяжело и смотрел шало. Никогда ещё они такого не делали! Ни с кем он такого не делал, и Дания, закусив губу, просунул ладонь под приподнявшегося брата, вталкиваясь в него пальцами и проворачивая их, чтобы смазать по всей окружности. — Хорошо пошли. Как по маслу, — улыбнулся он, за что тут же огрёб новый шлепок и даже укус от не нашедшего слов Бервальда.  
  
Швеция, решив, что готов достаточно, нетерпеливо отвёл от себя руки брата и изогнулся. Он на ощупь нашёл его член, практически задницей в него вписавшись, от чего Дания простонал совсем уж протяжно, и подхватил его, приподнимаясь и направляя в себя. А потом, снова поглядев на Хенрика, стал на него садиться медленно и с такой тонной достоинства, словно это был вовсе не датский член, а шведский королевский трон.  
  
Дания, больше прямо-таки не закрывая рта от стонов — чему, впрочем, Бервальд был несказанно рад, вот всегда бы так у болтливого брата было! — восторженно и жадно наблюдал за мерными движениями. Наблюдал и просто оторваться не мог: как же удачно ему раздробило ногу этим чёртовым немецким ядром-то, а! Он в экстазе гладил Бервальда по белым бокам, попытался было даже направлять — но Швеция вовсе не собирался делиться. В очередную такую попытку он попросту прижал руки Хенрика к постели, и тот мгновенно остро пожалел о том, чему секунду назад так радовался — всё же ранения весьма ограничивали его движения.  
  
Швеция, тем временем, был на коне. Персональном рыжем, о да. И был этому счастлив. Даже то, что это датский член входил в его задницу, а не наоборот, его не особо удручало. То, как хорошо ему самому, то, как хорошо Хенрику, хотя ведь тот не привык не быть главным, — было для Бервальда бесконечно важным. Наконец-то он мог не только показать брату, что имеет право быть сверху, но и то, что самому Дании будет при этом всё так же хорошо.  
  
Хенрик, перестав пытаться перехватить власть напрямую, решил сменить тактику и на пробу легонько подкинул бёдра. Не ждавший этого Бервальд застонал в голос, и Дания понял: вот он, верный путь к общему скандинавскому счастью. Он, подловив шведский ритм, задвигался в нём вровень, хоть и не рискуя действовать уж слишком размашисто, и завороженно глядя на открывшийся перед ним вид: тяжёлый шведский член и довольно крупная поджавшаяся мошонка колыхались вслед, а когда Бервальд подскакивал особенно сильно, Дании был виден и собственный член, точно входящий в его задницу. О, это стоило и перебитой ноги, и недели в постели!  
  
Швеция постанывал, кусая губу, и всё-таки отпустил кисти Хенрика, чем тот мгновенно и так правильно воспользовался, плотно сжав на его члене ладонь. Бервальд теперь был вынужден не только преодолевать сопротивление собственного тела, опускаясь вниз, но и датской руки, поднимаясь вверх. Он стал толкаться то туда, то сюда, его движения стали рваными, и он не выдержал, с громким стоном кончив Хенрику на грудь. От вида такого салюта не вынес уже сам Дания, всадившись в брата снизу и заливая его изнутри.  
  
Бервальд с секунду лениво поглядел на одну наглую лохматую морду, а потом так же лениво опустился на столь же наглую веснушчатую тушку. Он был прямо-таки в нирване, счастливо сопя Хенрику в шею и подбородок.  
  
— Какое красивое было зрелище, — искренне поделился Дания. — Свериг, у тебя талант! — он воодушевился и развил мысль. — Надо будет так ещё сделать на закате.  
  
— Почему на закате? — насторожился Швеция, у которого уже всколыхнулось чувство стыда за всё это представление по собственной воле и несдержанности.  
  
— Так у меня окна западные, — улыбнулся Хенрик. — Ты представь, как красиво будет! Ты скачешь, весь влажный, и алые отблески на твоих бёдрах и твоём члене…  
  
— Дания, заткнись!!! — взревел Бервальд, взорвавшись от праведного гнева, и, подхватив первое попавшееся, жестоко избил наглеца подушкой, не слушая никаких возмущённых воплей. Дания, едва успевавший отмахиваться, хохотал, совсем уж забыв про шведскую вероломность, из-за которой всё началось, и уж тем более про всякие там ганзейские города, чтоб им пусто было! Он ловил и обнимал бунтующего, но теперь уже в постели, Швецию, и такой бунт Хенрика устраивал бесконечно больше.  
  
Вопрос шведско-датский отношений, по скромному мнению Хенрика, в этот раз был разрешён более чем успешно. Вот всегда бы так! А то бунты-войны-осады, тьфу.  
  
***  
  
В следующие несколько дней по случаю наступившего шведского благодушия, в датском замке для больных и раненых действовала особая скидка: Бервальд расщедрился аж на ежевечернее посещение датских покоев, даром что до того сто лет возбухал по поводу неумеренных датских аппетитов.  
  
Конечно, Хенрик продлевал столь приятное положение дел как мог, усиленно заматывал ногу и вообще попытался сделать это традицией. В этом он, конечно, особо не преуспел, да и Бервальда развести на позу наездника больше не получилось — видимо, картина маслом о красках заката слишком сильно ударила по особо чуткой шведской нравственности, и на позе в моральном списке Бервальда был поставлен крест. Хорошо ещё, не на нём самом, оптимистично подумал Хенрик.  
  
В общем, рай был недолог. И великое шведское возмущение общим положением дел в Унии в целом и датской наглостью в частности вернуло всё на круги своя, а именно: попытки вырваться из рук того самого Дании физически и политически, шипения и возмущения пополам со стонами по всем тёмным углам.  
  
Иногда Швеция наедине с собой даже маленько жалел, что всё никак не находится какого-нибудь нового немецкого ядра, которое снова подуспокоило бы неугомонного Данию, дало бы ему, Бервальду, шанс снова показать, как им обоим было бы лучше… Иногда Швецию сводила с ума мысль, что Хенрику могло быть хорошо в подчинённой роли, если бы он только на неё согласился. Но увы, Дания этого не понимал и не признавал, а новому немецкому ядру было лететь до него ещё долгие три с половиной века — шведская независимость бы такого однозначно не пережила.  
  
Оставалось только одно: готовиться к новому бунту.  



End file.
